How it all started The secret
by Fruits Basket number1 fan
Summary: When Motoko Minagawa falls on top of Yuki... It all started there...
1. Motoko know the secret

How it all started... The secret...

By:Fruits Basket number 1 fan

It all started episode 22:...

"Well I don't know I say im cool. I say some pretty acward things sometimes too.

Yuki said. "huh! Yuki..."

Motoko's Narration: He haves to know that I adore him so much completley. He has to know that I have so much love for him that my heart could burst. Yes... I think he must know. And now even though I let him see such a ugly side of myself. Even though im the one who acted like a fool. He's her. Trying to confort me.

"So do... So do I" Motoko tells Yuki. "huh?" Yuki said. "Sometimes I say acward things to..." Motoko tells Yuki. *Yuki smiles at Motoko*

*Motoko starts to cry*

Motoko Narrates: The truth is I dint want to see him... I dint want to see him change like this... I dint want to... A heart I could never reach now... That it hurts much and yet... Seeing Yuki here... Smiling like this... It makes me so happy... Then I dont want to him to smile like this. Even though... he's not smiling because of me... As much as it hurts to admit...

* a tear comes down of Motoko's face..*

What a sweet sweet thing love can be... This mad crazy out of control love... And things can be some sful shameful things... I don't deserve to love someone like him...

"But still... Time hasent out completeley.. And then... And then something amazing might happend... So it's setelled.

" "Huh?" Yuki says. "As long as there's hope im not going to give up. Motoko tells Yuki to his face.

Suddently... Motoko trips over a rock then falls on top of Yuki...


	2. Someone eles knows the secret now

Someone eles knows the secret now...

By: Fruits Basket number 1 fan

It all started... Episode 22... When Motoko Minagawa was telling Yuki.

"But im not going to give up." To Yuki's face until she tripped over a rock then fell into Yuki...

Suddently Yuki transformed into a rat.

Motoko was suprised... Then she got all of Yuki's clothe's and grabbed him when Rika Aita came.

"Motoko where's Yuki?"

Rika said. "He went to the restroom." Motoko told Rika. "Oh ok."

Rika said going inside the building

. *sigh* "Huh... Better tell you the truth Miss Minagawa" Yuki said.

"What wa what? You talk to?" Motoko said to Yuki wowerdly

. "Huh... Yes.. My whole Sohma family is cursed. We transform into the 12 animals of the Chainese zodiac plus the cat." Yuki says to Motoko

"Oh! Really?" Motoko says grabbing Yuki.

"Yes. Kyo transfrom into a cat... Im the rat... Miss Honda knows about the secret too..."

"Thats why she's been with you and Kyo this whole time" Motoko says to Yuki.

"Yes. Miss Honda has been living with us because ahe knows are secret."

Yuki tells Motoko."But how did she know Yuki?"

"We saw her living in a tent by are house so we invited her to stay with us until she tripped over Kyo then he transformed...

Then she fell into me and my cousin. My cousin Shigure is the dog."

Yuki says. "Oh... So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I have to tell Shigure because he has to tell Akito. He is the head of the family. So if he needs someone to erase your memory it has to be Hatori.

He's the sea horse and he's a doctor. So if Akito agree's of earesing your memory he will call Hatori. After a while we change back but the only thing is that"

*Yuki transforms back to normal* "We are nacked..."

Motoko quickly covers her eyes while Yuki is puts his clothes. "Come on Miss Minagawa let's go to my house to figure things out ok".

"Ok..." Motoko says running behind Yuki...


	3. Akito's Decision

Akito's Deision

By:Fruits Basket number 1 fan

Chapter 3

Yuki goes over to his house with Motoko. Yuki tells Motoko to go sit in the livingroom while he goes to the kitchen with Shigure and Kyo.

"Yuki what's this girl doing here?" Shigure asks Yuki.

"We hae a problem. Her name is Motoko Minagawa. She tripped and fell onto me. Then transformed and told her about Miss Honda and are family secret."

"What did she trip on?" Kyo asks.

"A rock." Yuki answers.

"Huh... Well I have to tell Akito when you guys are in school tomorrow.

Shigure says.

"Let's give Motoko a room. There's a extra room up stairs you know." Shigure says.

"Ok Shigure." Yuki says.

All of the sudden Tohru comes inside and sees Motoko.

"Oh! Do we have a visitor? I will make some snacks then."

Tohru says. So then Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki explains everything that happened.

Then everyone goes to the livingroom were Motoko is. "So your name is Motoko right? Ok so if you want to stay here there's a extra room upstairs your free to stay. If you want."

"No, no, I could't!" "No it's are pleasure Miss Minagawa."

"Ok!..." Motoko says staring at Yuki. The next day when everyone went to school, Shigure went to the main house to visit Akito. Shigure tells Akito what happened.

"I will give a chance to Miss Minagawa. Like with Tohru." *Shigure has a srious look on his face.* When everyone came from school they went to the livingroom with Shigure.

"I talked to Akito and say that it's ok with this. As long as you keep the secret."

"Hey it's just like me!" "Yes Tohru just like you."

Soon everything is back to normal. Soon Motoko has been helping Tohru with chores.

"So... Tohru you know alot about Yuki?" Motoko asks while putting the dishes in the sink.

"Yes, I have know Yuki for almost a year now."

Tohru says while washing the dishes. "Oh.." Motoko says.

Tohru's Narration:

Well that's somebody eles knows about the Shoma family secret now. It's Motoko Minagawa. She's the presifent of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. And she's one year older then me, Yuki and Kyo...


	4. Prince Yuki Fan Club Meeting

Hey Guys finally finished this chapter!

Hope you like it! Please comment!

* * *

Prince Yuki Fan Club Meeting

By:

Fruits Basket number 1 fan

(During Motoko's Narration I will put the people's names who are talking)

* * *

Ok a few days passed. Motoko had a Prince Yuki Fan Club meeting. "L-O-V-E We love Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

So Miss Tohru why are you so alone?! Did Prince Yuki give you the ditch?!" Said Minami, Mio, and Mai to Tohru's face. "Ha, ha, ha, ha"

Then Hanna was using her electric waves powers to make them go away.

So then when they left, Motoko had a Prince Yuki Fan Club meeting today.

Motoko stills wants to protect Yuki from Tohru. But Motoko stills knows about the curse.

But still she will protect him.

Of course she still loves Yuki. After school, Yuki had a Student Council meeting today.

"Miss Honda, and Miss Minagawa do you want me to walk you home?" said Yuki.

"Oh um I have a meeting today Yuki." Motoko said. "What about you Miss Honda?"

"Oh it's ok Yuki go to your Student Council meeting." said Tohru. Then Tohru and Kyo started walking. Yuki went inside the building.

* * *

During the Prince Yuki Fan Club meeting

(Motoko is holding a camera and doing the talking):

Motoko: Everyone assume your positions! Prince Yuki Fan Club Vice President Minami Kinoshita

Minami: Right!

Motoko: Member number 1 Mio Yamagashi.

Mio: That's me!

Motoko: Member number 2 Mai Gotou

Mai: Here!

Motoko: I am the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, Motoko Minagawa

and together we shall provale,

All: Right

Motoko: The 4 of us will carry on are ultimate mission, Operation destroy Tohru Honda.

Repeat, Do not touch the Prince's belongings.

All: Do not touch the Prince's belongings.

Motoko: Repeat, Do not enter the Prince's house.

All: Do not enter the Prince's house.

Motoko: Repeat, Do not speak to the Prince unless accompany by at least two other members.

All: Do not speak to the Prince unless accompany by at least two other members.

Motoko: When speaking to the Prince a dress him as follows, 3rd years Yuki.

All: Yuki

Motoko: 2nd years Prince Yuki.

Minami, Mio: Prince Yuki.

Motoko: 1st years Prince Yuki Sohma.

Mai: Prince Yuki Sohma.

Narrator of the club: Any girl in Kaibara High who violates these rules runs the risk of punishment, whether she is the member of the club or not.

Motoko: Hail to the Prince.

All: Hail to the Prince!

Teacher: What are you guys doing here? Go home.

Motoko: It's unforgivable I've deviated all my life and energy to making the Prince Yuki Fan club a success, and she's ruining everything!

Said Motoko zooming in the camera to Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. Tohru was talking to Yuki then Yuki laughed. Kyo then was starting to talk. Then Motoko rewind the video she took of those three, then paused it just on to Tohru's face.

Motoko: It's clear Tohru Honda is a witch!

* * *

Too be continued...

Author's Note:

Hey Guys I am not going to be here a lot I got school now but I finally finished this chapter!


End file.
